A New member to Neji's Family!
by TwoDragonFire
Summary: Neji's mad. Why you ask? Rock Lee is marrying his cousin Hinata! Lee will be part of his family. Something Tenten wants very much. But Neji is afraid of commitment. How will his all end? NejiTen and LeeHina.
1. part1

**A/N: Yes, this will be weird. I just think Neji would be pissed if Lee some how joined his family. And Lee would enjoy annoying the heck out of Neji. And getting a girl at the same time. ****I don't own the Naruto or the characters, if I did, Rock Lee and his eye brows would be mine!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Neji and Tenten were training together. As the dating couple often does. Lee trained with a wooden training dummy. Lee took out a watch.

"Uh, oh. I am going to be late for my date!" Lee said surprised by the time.

"I swear. That girl you're dating must be blind." Neji said, stopping practice.

"And we've never even met her! We're your teammates and we don't even know who she is!" Tenten said.

"Oh, you know who she is. And tonight, I will ask her to marry me!" Lee said with the youthful fire burning in his eyes. He ran off and left Neji and Tenten be.

"You think she's blind Tenten?" Neji asked.

"No! She probably only sees the good qualities."

"Whatever."

"Isn't Hinata dating someone you don't know?"

"Yeah, but she says he's a hyperactive guy. So I think it's Naruto." Tenten shrugged and her and Neji left for their home. They started living together a few weeks ago. Tenten couldn't get over the fact though, that Lee hasn't been dating his girl as long as Neji and her have been dating. Yet Neji hasn't proposed to her yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Tenten, and Gai waited for Lee to come for their mission today. Which was strange because Lee is never late. Suddenly, they heard a singing from down the road, only to be the green spandex beast himself.

"Hello my most youthful teammates!" Lee shouted, too loudly for the current early time that it was.

"Lee, you either ate a bunch of curry or-" Neji's sentence was cut off by Tenten.

"You're girlfriend said yes?" Lee's face turned pink and he giggled (yes giggled) a bit.

"She said she would love to!" Lee threw an arm over Neji and put on a cocky smile.

"Neji, how would you like to be my cousin?"

"I would rather stab my byakugon out then be related to you." Neji said, wondering what Lee meant.

"Well…grab a kunai. I am marrying Hinata." Neji's jaw dropped, and so did Tenten and Gai's. Tenten hugged Lee.

"Congrats Lee!" She stepped back and used a finger to push Neji's jaw up to close his mouth.

"I have to be related to Lee now?" Neji choked.

"Yes! Hinata and I have been dating for a while now, and her father has already given us his blessings! We will be cousins now Neji!" Lee smiled happily, Neji screamed bloody murder. Tenten laughed at her boyfriend and thought of ways she might be able to help them. Ashe loves helping to plan weddings. Though she would love to plan her own wedding with Neji.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee sat with Hinata on her couch Neji was over staring darts at Lee. Lee and Hinata were looking at a magazine of some sort.

"Lee, I want this style of cake."

"Looks fine to me love." Lee kissed Hinata and Neji's face turned red. He's never been so pissed with Lee in his life.

"Hinata? Were you not going to meet with Sakura about wedding dresses?"

"No matter what Lee you're not allowed to see it until the wedding day."

"I know." Lee smiled and Hinata kissed his neck and stood up.

"Hello Neji." She said as she walked by. Lee Stood up and stretched. He tried to leave, but Neji stopped him.

"Why did you choose my cousin? Of any girl, why my cousin!?"

"Because she is sweet, and puts up with my youthfulness. She is great, now, I have things to do. In fact, you should be coming! I'm getting tuxedos picked!"

"Wait, I'm one of your best men guys?"

"Sure! You are my friend right?" Neji gave Lee an You're-a-complete-moron look. Lee ran out the door. Neji's face turned red and you could almost see steam coming from his ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sat on his bed. Tenten rubbed his shoulders.

"What's the matter baby?" Tenten asked.

"Lee. Lee is the matter. I don't need him part of the Hyuga house! The main house even!" Neji was mad, Tenten kissed his cheek.

"Well, think of it this way. Now someone in your family will be born with eye brows!" Tenten smiled. Neji just had a vision of a male black haired boy with byakugon and giant eye brows. Neji sprung up.

"I have to stop this! Oh my god I have to stop this! If they breed we're doom! DOOMED!"

"Neji! Calm down! You're freaking out worse then Kakashi the time Naruto put a lobster in Kakashi Sensei's pants." Neji laughed a bit at that memory, but then went immediately back to mad.

"No time for jokes babe. This is serious! We might be related to Lee!"

"We?" Neji thought for a moment and Tenten giggled. Neji blushed. Tenten glomped Neji. Neji enjoyed that.


	2. part2

**A/N: NejiTen is the best pairing ever…Respect the NejiTen. I SAID RESPECT IT! You do now? Good! Very good.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Neji and Lee were fighting each other for practice. Tenten watched, knowing Lee would lose.

"Oh Cousin Neji."

"Shut up Lee!" Lee got an evil smirk on his face.

"Hinata and I are already trying for a baby." Lee said, Neji's eye twitched and then he ran the other way screaming bloody murder for the mental image he now had. Lee laughed.

"I Knew that would work! I finally beat Neji! I win!" Lee had a big smile. Tenten shook because that also gave her a mental image she didn't need.

"There are better ways to win then that Lee." Tenten mumbled before running off to catch her screaming boyfriend. Lee just fell on the ground and laughed.

Somewhere far away from there huddled behind a trash can, was Neji. Hair frizzed with a twitchy eye. Tenten sat next to him and rubbed his back calmly.

"I'm too late Tenten. The world will have to deal with another Lee and it's all my fault."

"No it's not. Lee's just stupid and horny. I don't think he meant that. Besides, maybe they'll look like Lee and act like Hinata!" Neji screamed again and Tenten realized what she did. "I'm just kidding sweetie! There's still time! There is, oh what am I saying? You and Lee are going to be cousins! DEAL WITH IT!"

"I love you! And you say such horrible things!? We live together women!"

"Then marry me!"

"You'd have to be Lee's cousin too!"

"If I can be your wife who cares?" She paused and Neji looked at her strange. He sat up and fixed his hair. Tenten leaned on his shoulder.

"Besides, wouldn't it be nice if the whole team was part of one happy family?" Tenten asked.

"No, besides, Gai-Sensei isn't related to any of us."

"He doesn't matter, now get up off the ground or you'll get trash all over your clothes and I hate doing laundry anyways!" Tenten said while standing up. "Now, id you don't excuse me, I have to help your cousin and future cousin pick what kind of flowers they want for their wedding!' Tenten said while Neji curled back up in a ball.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji waited by the Hokage building. Soon, a man with blonde hair came next to him.

"So, you have a plan to spilt them before the wedding?" Neji asked the stranger.

"Oh course. If Hinata thinks Lee was cheating, not only will she hate him, but so will her father." The stranger said.

"I feel horrible about this, I don't want to hurt my cousin. I just don't want the world to end with two Lees."

"Yes, I know. One is enough, and your cousin will be fine. She'll come crawling to me. Great. She's so beautiful."

"Keep it in your head buddy. Just tell me the plan Nar-"

"Don't say my name! Bad karma." His eyes darted back and forth. "Alright, listen up. You're a genius, so I should only need to say this once." The man told Neji, his plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji plopped down on his bed tired. Tenten slowly woke up.

"Huh? Neji? You're home late."

"Busy. Plan to not have Lee as my cousin is starting to unfold any time now. Mwa, ha…MWA HA HA!"

"I hate it when you laugh evilly. Nothing ends well after that." Neji pulled out pictures from his pocket.

"Here." Tenten looked at the pictures and her eyes grew wide.

"What the hell? Lee!? And who's that girl!?"

"Amazing eh? Me and, a 'friend' knocked Gai-Sensei unconscious then turned off lights to make him look nearly the same as Lee."

"Who's that girl?"

"I don't know. We found her on a corner, paid her 80 bucks, she did whatever we said."

"Poor Gai-Sensei!"

"Those are just copies. The 'friend' is giving Hinata the real ones as we speak."

"Oh my god. Neji. This is the worst thing you and Naruto have ever done."

"How did you know it was Naruto!?"

"You cringe when you say Naruto, so when you said friend and cringed I knew."

"Only you know me so well!" Neji attempted to kiss Tenten.

"No, you need to get those pictures back and explain what you did."

"What!? No!"…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And a friend and me tried to break you two up." Neji had the original pictures in his hand, his hair was being held by Tenten with a kunai to it. He was explaining what he did to Lee and Hinata.

"And why did you do it?" Tenten said while moving the kunai a bit closer to his hair line.

"Because I'm stupid and afraid of having another Lee in this world." Tenten put away the kunai, but didn't let go of his hair.

"Now tell Lee the man with the girl in the pictures."

"I knocked out Gai-sensei." Lee gasped. Hinata hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"Now Neji, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry." Neji mumbled nearly under his breath. Tenten's eye twitched and pulled Neji's hair again.

"I'm sorry, What, do, you, say?!" She said. Neji could tell she was getting mad to the point of hurting him.

"I'M SORRY! TENTEN DON'T KILL ME!" Tenten let go of Neji. Lee was still crying for Gai-sensei while Hinata rubbed his head. Tenten grabbed Neji by the collar and dragged him home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten threw Neji on to there bed and held his hands down while lying on top of him.

"What's going on?" Neji asked.

"well, that was bad. But I think bad boys are hot!" She whispered into Neji's ear. Neji just smiled.


End file.
